Overlay translations
This is where the new overlay translations by Babo Kim Scans will be posted on the wiki. How to view? There are three methods: '- Plugin method: '''http://www.oddsquad.org/p/naver-addon.html This requires installing a script, but loads automatically afterwards. Note: if you already have the plugin installed from before, open a chapter of something else being scanlated first (like this) to ping it (this will inform it that Kubera has been added to the feed). '- Bookmark method:' http://www.oddsquad.org/2010/01/irc.html (doesn't require installing a script, just requires a bookmark. You have to click on the bookmark link every time you open a corresponding page on Naver) Both methods only take a few seconds. If one browser doesn't work for you, try another one to see if it works. This method also works on mobile. Sometimes when you get to the Kubera header, it will go back to Korean from English, hit reload and then the bookmark again and it will return to English. '- Cut 'n' paste:' Simply copy and paste the following line into your browser's address bar and press the "Enter" key when you are on a Naver page with an associated overlay translation. javascript:(function() { var oss_js = document.createElement('script'); oss_js.type = 'text/javascript'; oss_js.src = 'http://static.oddsquad.org/js/naver.reader.oss.js'; document.body.appendChild(oss_js);})(); '''Released chapters:' Naver chapters are linked from each wiki chapter page beginning with Chapter 2-97. Each chapter page infobox indicates if the chapter has an available overlay. This is the better option if you also want to read the corresponding Trivia and Spoilers section that goes with each chapter. Or, you can just use the direct links below for a quick jump: 2-150 Your Justice and Mine (16) 2-149 Your Justice and Mine (15) 2-148 Your Justice and Mine (14) 2-147 Your Justice and Mine (13) 2-146 Your Justice and Mine (12) 2-145 Your Justice and Mine (11) 2-144 'Your Justice and Mine (10) '''2-143 'Your Justice and Mine (9) '2-142 'Your Justice and Mine (8) '2-141 'Your Justice and Mine (7) '2-140 'Your Justice and Mine (6) '2-139 'Your Justice and Mine (5) '2-138 'Your Justice and Mine (4) '2-137 'Your Justice and Mine (3) '2-136 'Your Justice and Mine (2) '2-135 'Your Justice and Mine (1) '''2-134 Falling Petals (8) 2-133 Falling Petals (7) 2-132 Falling Petals (6) 2-131 Falling Petals (5) 2-130 Falling Petals (4) 2-129 Falling Petals (3) 2-128 Falling Petals (2) 2-127 Falling Petals (1) 2-126 Isle of Myths (6) 2-125 Isle of Myths (5) 2-124 Isle of Myths (4) 2-123 Isle of Myths (3) 2-122 Isle of Myths (2) 2-121 Isle of Myths (1) 2-120 Emergency (8) 2-119 Emergency (7) 2-118 Emergency (6) 2-117 Emergency (5) 2-116 Emergency (4) 2-115 Emergency (3) 2-114 Emergency (2) 2-113 Emergency (1) 2-112 Last Stand (6) 2-111 Last Stand (5) 2-110 Last Stand (4) 2-109 Last Stand (3) 2-108 Last Stand (2) 2-107 Last Stand (1) 2-106 Outsider (6) 2-105 Outsider (5) 2-104 Outsider (4) 2-103 Outsider (3) 2-102 Outsider (2) 2-101 '''Outsider (1) '''2-100.5 Hiatus Announcement 2-100 That Which Cannot be Grasped or Held (5) 2-99 That Which Cannot be Grasped or Held (4) 2-98 That Which Cannot be Grasped or Held (3) 2-97 That Which Cannot be Grasped or Held (2) Category:Index Category:Babo Kim Scans